Rocked Away
by GroverFan
Summary: A road trip between Luna, Sam, and Lincoln go awry after a sibling feud. Co-writer was BKU.


Over in the Loud House, Luna Loud and her girlfriend Sam Sharp are packing up for a special event. This special event happens to be a music-based convention revolving around famous, and well-known rockstar musicians/bands. To top it off, that same convention will be having quite a big concert that one could interpret as a "battle of the bands." Luna and Sam have been anticipating this day for the past eight weeks, and now it's finally happening for the musically inclined couple. In an attempt to not miss a beat, the girls eagerly pack up their supplies as they talk amongst themselves.

"Boy, Sam. It's great that us two are going on a road trip to this convention," Luna said in an excited tone. "And the after-concert along with it!"

"Yeah, though it's a bit sad Mick Swagger's voice is getting worn out," Sam said sadly.

"Well that's life, some of the greatest singers' voices go out," Luna said. "Though, we'll remember Mick Swagger and his music either way. That aside, are you packed up?"

"Yeah," Sam replied gleefully. "I got everything in my duffle here."

"Awesome, I got everything in my suitcase so there's nothing to worry about," Luna said. "What could spoil a good day?"

Just then, Lincoln walked down the stairs. He happens to have an expression that's both saddened and annoyed. As Sam and Luna notice the white-haired boy's presence, the latter asks, "Oh hey Lincoln, you going to the Ace Savvy fun run tomorrow?"

"Can't," Lincoln replied. "Clyde bailed out, and then cancelled it due to some family issues."

He lets out a bit of a sigh and then asks, "How about you?"

"Oh," Luna said. "Sam and I are heading over to a rockstar convention that's going to have the biggest, baddest concert ever!"

"Yep," Sam added. "There's going to be all kinds of bands at the convention. They've got Jaw-Crackers, Four Weeks Justice, SMOOCH, and-."

That was all Sam could say, because mentioning SMOOCH immediately got Lincoln's hopes up. His facial expressions change from annoyed and saddened, to excitement and desperation.

"Did you say SMOOCH?" he asked in hyped-tone.

"Yeah, why?" Sam answered questioningly.

"Um," Lincoln said nervously. "Would it be okay if I came along for SMOOCH? I don't really have much else going on, especially since our sisters are already busy with their own activities... Those don't really interest me as much, and I really love SMOOCH..."

"Well, you see," was all Luna could say to Lincoln, as Sam cuts her off and answers, "Sure. The more the merrier."

"Awesome!" Lincoln happily exclaimed. "Thank you so much!"

While Sam didn't seem to mind including her girlfriend's younger brother along for this trip, the same can't really be said about Luna. She didn't want to tell either Lincoln or Sam that she just wanted this to be sort of a "girls' only trip." Luna loves Lincoln as they're family, but it's becoming undeniable in her eyes that Lincoln might be acting a little too clingy. He's already sixteen-years-old as of now (especially when he already showed signs of growing up as a person), and Luna's already becoming more independent. Therefore, she's not exactly thrilled to having to babysit Lincoln a few more times in some way.

"Alright fine," Luna replied with some slight dejection. "Just pack some clothes and hygiene equipment, and don't bring your stuffed rabbit."

"He still sleeps with a stuffed rabbit?" Sam asked with genuine curiosity. She got her answer in the form of Luna nodding her head rather slowly.

Lincoln cringed at the last thing Luna said to him. Even though he's trying to be more mature, he still sleeps with Bun Bun. Since he always likes having something to cuddle with at night, Lincoln doesn't exactly see anything wrong with holding onto the doll.

"Alright, I'll go pack," Lincoln replied meekly.

So after twenty minutes (or less) of Lincoln packing, the three end up hitting the road. Figuratively, of course. Sam drives her dark-turquoise car out in the countryside, as Lincoln and Luna look out the windows of their seats. While Lincoln is quite thrilled at the beautiful scenery, his older sister is currently feeling the exact opposite. She lets out a bit of a sigh of frustration, while turning to look at her girlfriend. Sam doesn't seem to notice the tension going on between the two, but that's only because nothing actually happened yet.

"It's nice to be on this road trip," Sam said as she drove through the countryside. "I don't really get to do this with you or anyone outside of my family."

Luna doesn't respond as she looks back out the window.

"Lunes?" Sam asked with concern. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah," Luna lied. "Everything's peachy."

"Well, okay I guess," Sam replied. "If something really is going on, don't hesitate to tell me. I'm here for you."

"... Thanks," Luna said quietly.

"I don't mean to interrupt," Lincoln said. "But I think it's about to rain pretty soon..."

And right on cue, a few drops of rain started to hit the windows. Eventually, the rain really starts to get a little hectic. Luna is not at all impressed at their new predicament. It's as if Lincoln actually jinxed it... As if he... No... No need to go back to when THAT nonsense happened. Either way, she can't help but blame her brother for speaking out.

"You and your big mouth," Luna said coldly.

Lincoln slumps down in his seat, feeling a tad guilty for whatever he did. Sam not only notices her girlfriend being upset again, she also sees that Luna happens to blame Lincoln for it all. However, she didn't want to get herself involved. Not immediately, at least.

"Sorry," Lincoln replied to his older sister. "I didn't think that would-."

"Yeah, whatever dude," Luna replied coldly once more.

"Come on you guys," Sam finally said. "This is supposed to be a good time for you, me, and your little brother."

"Really, Sam?" Luna asks in a condescending tone.

"I mean, yeah," Sam stated. "This trip was just going to be for the two of us at first, but it doesn't hurt to have more company."

"I know," Luna replied. "It's just..."

"Luna," Sam started again. "You never had any problems with other people joining us before. How is this any different?"

Luna does not respond, as she goes back to looking out the window. Her girlfriend sighed in frustration and continues to drive. A few more hours go by, and suddenly Sam's car starts to slow down. It ends with the car stopping completely.

"Aw shoot, I'm low on gas now," Sam stated with frustration. "Sorry guys, but we're going to have to sleep in here for the night."

"That's just great!" Luna exclaimed in anger.

"Hey now," was all Sam could say.

"I thought we could've stopped at a hotel, but noooo!" Luna angrily continued. "Someone took twenty minutes to pack!"

"Luna, what's with you?," Lincoln asked. "Ever since this trip started, you've been really sour with me and what-not. What's your deal?"

"You wanna know what my deal is, bro?" Luna threatened.

"Hey you two, knock it off," Sam said. "I'm going to call the tow company to get us tomorrow morning. You two set up for us to sleep through this stormy night."

"Set up?" Lincoln asked. "Won't that be a bit uncomfortable? I mean, yeah we're sort of going to the trunk for some blankets, but-."

"Just do what she says, bro," Luna replied to him with a bit of a glare.

While Sam was talking on the phone, Lincoln and Luna set up the back of the car for the former (Lincoln). At the same time, blankets and portable pillows are also applied onto the car seats. Unfortunately, Luna is not going out her way to help her younger brother. She's even criticizing him too harshly for doing something wrong. Upon the three getting into the car, the musically inclined Loud girl immediately notice several raindrops on their blankets.

"Seriously?" Luna asked. "You had one job!"

"It's not easy working all of this out in a rainstorm!" Lincoln replied.

"Ugh!" Luna groaned in frustration. "I have to spend a cold rainy night in the car when we could have stayed in a hotel!"

"I didn't know this rainy night would've gotten this bad," Lincoln rebutted. "Was me tagging along a big mistake to you?"

As soon as Sam was could finish the conversation with the other person on the phone, she turns to the two arguing Loud siblings and says, "Okay, let's stop arguing here."

"This WAS supposed to be just me AND Sam going over to the convention," Luna shot back at her brother.

"Sam's the one who willingly invited me," Lincoln retorted. "I did ask even before that!"

"Guys," Sam said... Only to get blocked out.

"Ugh, I knew I should've had this started over at her place!" Luna said as she face palmed.

"What's your deal?" Lincoln asked with frustration and anger. "Why were you being a huge jerk over this entire road trip to me?! And don't just say it's supposed to be a you and Sam thing!"

"Aren't you supposed to be a man?!" Luna yelled back questioningly. "I bet you even brought your stupid stuffed rabbit when I told you not to!"

The white-haired boy cringed at that last remark, but he does not back down.

"What's THAT got to do with ANY of this!?" Lincoln also yelled back questioningly. "I mean, yeah I'm not a kid anymore, but you don't see our other sisters treating me any worse than you are as of now!"

"Well maybe things wouldn't have gotten this bad, if YOU weren't such a CLINGY, WHINY, CRYBABY BITCH!" Luna yelled to Lincoln.

"LUNA!" Sam yelled.

It was too late, Lincoln's heart shattered into a million pieces and tears dropped from his eyes. He sniffles a bit, and then pulls himself together and says, "Well this clingy, whiny, crybaby bitch is going to leave... That's what you wanted right? BYE!"

He immediately jumps out of the car, and into the stormy weather. Not having a care in the world, he ignores the oncoming raindrops falling onto him.

"Luna, you need to go find Lincoln," Sam urged.

"Why should I?" Luna asked angrily. "He is sixteen years old. He can take care of himself."

"He could possibly get hurt or worse," Sam said with a worried tone. "I will help you find him, if you want."

"Don't care, it's time for me to get down tonight," Luna said with indifference.

Sam just sighs at Luna's stubborn behavior in annoyance. Having decided that her girlfriend is unwilling to cooperate, Sam just grabs her raincoat, umbrella, and flashlight to go out looking for Lincoln. Since this IS a dark and stormy night, she's obviously going to have a difficult time locating him.

"Lincoln Loud, where are you?" Sam called out in the rain.

She trudges through the rain, struggling to find the white-haired boy in these harsh conditions. It takes almost an hour throughout this search, until she sees a familiar orange shirt and white hair in the harsh distance.

"Lincoln, is that you?" Sam asked.

"Sam!" Lincoln called back to her. As he walks quickly towards her while shivering, he ends up coughing a little with an added sneeze. Without missing a beat, Sam immediately puts her hand on Lincoln's forehead to detect any form of illness.

"Oh my god," Sam stated. "You're freezing up, and I think you caught a cold!"

"I think so too," Lincoln mumbled out.

The two immediately walk back to the car, and Lincoln is soaking wet. Luna is not at all pleased at this, as she sports a scowl on her face.

"Great, you brought him in all wet and cold," Luna said, sharply.

"Come on Lincoln, you just relax in the front seat and get changed under the blanket," Sam said.

"Thank you, Sam," the white-haired boy replied in gratitude yet, he's not smiling due to his condition. Sam managed to put up a few more blankets so that Lincoln cannot be seen, nor can the two girls see Lincoln for the moment. That allowed the boy to change into his other clothes as quickly as he could. His older sister, Luna, is unwilling to put up with the current events taking place.

"So we have to see Lincoln in his birthday suit?" Luna questioningly complained.

"Actually, no," Sam replied. "He's gonna be in the front seat away from us, and it's dark. He needs to get changed into some dry clothes, that's all... But I am worried about him getting a cold or something..."

"Fine, whatever," Luna said in a condescending tone. Having decided that she will not be continuing the subject, she decided to just close her eyes and try to sleep it off the night.

Sam is visibly upset with Luna's attitude towards her younger brother. She understood that the two girls were initially going on this trip together, with no one else tagging along. Because of Lincoln joining this trip, Luna's mood soured. She falsely assumed Lincoln was just being clingy, not realizing that they aren't always going to be together. Even though they're siblings. Either way, Sam decides to simply turn in for the night.

As Luna and Sam slept in the backseat, Lincoln just got changed into his spare outfit. Without making any sounds, he thinks about the events that have transpired so far with a bit of a scowl on his face. At this moment, all he could think about was how much his older sister greatly disliked him, and how this trip turned into a nightmare.

Now it is morning, and Luna is the first to awaken. She rubs her eyes, and then stretches a little. However, she makes sure not to accidentally hit her girlfriend who happened to be sleeping next to her.

"Eh, last night was rough but maybe today will be better," Luna whispered to herself in hope.

She sees Lincoln sleeping in the passenger seat and started to feel some slight guilt for what she said to him last night, but she chooses not to think too much about it. She sits quietly, waiting for Sam to wake up... And she actually does wake up at this moment.

"Morning Sam how was your sleep?" Luna asked.

"Okay, I have slept better before," Sam said. "How about you and Lincoln?"

"I slept fine," Luna answered. "Lincoln, I don't even know or care."

Sam rolled her eyes in response, and decided to check on Lincoln herself.

"Lincoln, are you doing fine?" Sam asked quietly.

"I am fine," Lincoln replied as he yawned. "When does the tow truck get here?"

"Geez, Linc," Luna started. "Can't you be patient?"

"Oh, the tow pickup truck will be here around seven thirty," Sam answered.

So for the next several minutes, the three just sit in Sam's car in awkward silence. Not exactly wanting to start a conversation to prevent their bad situation from escalating, they wait patiently for the tow truck to arrive. After waiting the vehicle came around, and the man who drove the truck over offered to give them a lift to the gas station (which also has a section where the people working there can fix cars). At least now they won't have to be in the middle of nowhere. The car ride is once again oddly quiet, and nobody said a word until they got to the gas station.

"Hey Luna, Lincoln, do you want anything from the gas station market?" Sam asked as they got out of the car.

"Coffee," Luna said.

"Hot chocolate please," Lincoln said.

"Alright," Sam replied to the Loud siblings. "Whatever you do, please don't make a scene."

After the three got their stuff (and after Sam's car got fixed up), Lincoln unfortunately ended up sneezing due to his current sickness, and his hot chocolate got onto his older sister's leg by accident.

"YOWW!" Luna yelped in pain. She then quickly gives her brother a harsh glare and exclaims, "Seriously, Lincoln you screwed up again!"

"Okay, what is it with you and Lincoln?!" Sam yelled questioningly.

"What?" Luna asked. "Sam, what so wrong?"

"I am tired of you being a jerk to Lincoln for no reason," Sam said. "This is ridiculous! I mean, sure. This trip was supposed to be for just the two of us. I think this story tried to establish that a few times already, but anyway... Why is bringing your brother along suddenly the worst thing that's ever happened!?"

"I-It's just," Luna started as she stammers. "I can't always be there for him. He's sixteen already, yet he's acting like a little kid, being all kinds of clingy."

"REALLY!?" Sam yelled back in a flabbergasted tone. "THAT'S your excuse!? Luna, I can't believe someone like you could be this petty! So what if he's a little clingy or just wanted to spend some time with you, or both of us or something?! It's not wrong to be that way or whatever, you guys are family."

Luna just stood there in shock, as she took in the information that was being directly thrown into her face. Throughout this entire trip, the musically inclined Loud girl had been unreasonably petty and selfish towards her brother. Lincoln did mention that he had nothing else to do, after his friend ended up having personal stuff to tend to. All this time, the trio could've had a great time together but NOPE. Luna chose to make a childish decision, and try to antagonize Lincoln the entire time. Now that she realizes what she did, Luna's expression saddens as the guilt begins to make itself visible. She takes a deep breath and then says, "Whoa... I-I... I'm sorry, Sam."

"No, not me!" Sam replied angrily. "Lincoln!"

"Oh- Uhh... Lincoln?" Luna started. "I'm-."

"Yeah, sure," Lincoln said in an uncaring manner. "Just save it."

He angrily walks over to the car, until a truck passes him by. The huge vehicle splashes the white-haired boy with the fallen rainwater. Sam rushed to his aid.

"Come on Lincoln," Sam said. "First let's get you dried up with a towel and then we'll go to a nearby store, so you don't have to worry about sitting in wet clothes. You actually could get a rash or even more sick."

She helps Lincoln over to the car, and then proceeds to further assist him in his current predicament. Luna notices that Sam gave off a bit of a scathing look at her; it's as if she's directing her resentment towards her. They drove to the store, which didn't take too long, and Luna is now very guilty for her actions. She sits quietly, alone in her thoughts that revolved around what she had done and how she behaved. Luna needed to talk to someone she trusted, but Sam is out of the question at the moment. She sees her girlfriend getting Lincoln out of the car, and they both walk towards the store.

"Here, Lincoln," Sam said to him. "Let's get you some new clothes and stuff."

"I can't thank you enough, Sam," Lincoln replied to her.

As the two walked into the store, Luna got her phone and called someone. She sits impatiently, until someone on the other end answers the call.

"Hello, Luna?" Lori asked. "I thought you're hanging out with Sam, and Lincoln."

"Hey Lori, I screwed up huge time," Luna said with some depression in her tone.

Lori sighs in response and then asks, "What did you do this time?"

"I sort of called Lincoln a whiny, clingy, crybaby bitch," Luna admitted to Lori. The former rubs the back of her head in a nervous gesture as well.

"Why did you do that?" Lori asked in an annoyed manner. "What did Lincoln even do to piss you off?"

"I-I was just," she stuttered for a moment. She continues her response with, "I was mad about Lincoln going on the trip with me and Sam. I ended up being really childish and stupid about him coming along. There were even moments when I blamed him for certain things he had no control over, and Bro even ended up getting sick too. It was stupid of me to act like real bonehead."

"You know what?" Lori started questioningly. "It was stupid of you to get that pissy over something that could've easily been talked out," the oldest loud girl said. "I'm honestly shocked YOU of all people didn't realize this sooner. I mean, you're usually more laid-back than most of us."

"I know, I know," Luna said in some form of acknowledgement. She lets out a bit of a sigh and then asks, "Do you got any advice on how i can fix this?"

"First of all, never call any of our siblings that name you called Lincoln," Lori said. "It's highly disrespectful and rude."

"Well what about when you called him 'Twerp' so many times?" Luna asked back.

"That's DIFFERENT," Lori retorted. "I don't always call Lincoln that as an insult. It also became an affectionate nickname for him at times."

"W-Well," Luna stammered in a guilt-ridden manner. "Why I was being so stupid when I called Lincoln that? And when I was... UGH!"

After a bit of what can be interpreted as a silent moment, Lori finally breaks the silence and says, "I think you should be nicer to him after this call. I would recommend you three forget about going to the convention."

"Wh-What?" Luna stammered. "WHY!?"

"Didn't you mention that Lincoln got sick earlier?" Lori asked.

"Actually, yeah," Luna confirmed. "After I yelled at him the other night, he just stormed out the car while it was raining...!"

"Let me guess," the oldest Loud girl started. "You didn't even bother to go out and find him, huh? And I guess Sam had to go get Lincoln, right?"

Luna sighed in response and then says, "Okay, yes. She tried to convince me to find Linc and then bring him back, but I didn't want to at the time."

"Literally unbelievable," Lori replied, and then sighed. After a few seconds of getting her hands off her temples, she finally says, "I think you already know what you need to do now."

"Alright, I will see what I can do," Luna said. "Thank you, Lori."

"Anytime, Luna," Lori said as she hung up.

A lot of things went on in Luna's head. Everything she told Lori so far is definitely NOT sitting well with her older sister at all, and she knows this. Having thought about the conversation over phone, Luna decides to get out of the car and go into the store to help out Sam and Lincoln. She searched all around the aisles for the two, but so far she's unsuccessful.

"Gee, I forgot how quiet stores are without my siblings," Luna said. It's no surprise that everytime the Louds went into a store of anykind, things tend to go out of hand. This was most prominent during that incident when Lincoln was eleven-years-old, and did the shopping while Luna and the rest of the girls didn't do jack diddly squat. Instead, they just messed around and what-not. When the white-haired boy finally got his cereal that he worked hard to get, she ended up taking the box from him and refused to give it back to him. Even though Luna and her sisters made it up to Lincoln after that scenario, she shakes those memories out of her head and continues her search.

Walking through the aisles, the musically-inclined Loud girl finally sees Sam waiting by the dressing rooms. She can tell that her girlfriend's facial expressions give off this "don't bother me" vibe.

'Maybe I should wait in the car,' Luna thinks to herself.

As she walks out of the store, Luna ends up getting these thoughts about Lincoln's sickness worsening. She waits by the car, until Sam and Lincoln walked back out.

"Hey Lincoln, are you wearing clean underwear?" Luna asked unfortunately loudly.

Sam cringed in embarrassment at the fact that her girlfriend just HAD to mention underwear to Lincoln out in public. The white-haired boy gave a brief and unhappy look at Luna, and then looks down steadily at his own feet in some way.

"Yes," he said quietly. "Sam got me some, if you even care."

"That's cool, Bro," Luna said in an uneasy tone.

"Okay," Lincoln said in response while also sighing. "I am tired, and I want to go home."

Luna thought for a minute she was wanting to go to this convention for a long time but, her brother was sick like a dog. She also remembered the conversation she had with Lori over the phone earlier, and how the oldest Loud girl suggested that Lincoln should be taken home if things don't improve. Plus she knew that she sort of gave her brother a lot of difficulty. The musically-inclined Loud girl finally gets herself together, turns to face Sam, and asks, "Sam, can we just go to your apartment for the weekend and forget about the convention? Lincoln is freezing cold and he shouldn't be out partying."

Sam is both shocked and somewhat proud of Luna, and then says, "Finally came to your senses, Lunes?"

"Yeah," Luna confirmed.

"But the convention," Lincoln started. "You and Sam were so excited about it. We can still make this work right?"

"It's just one convention," Luna stated. "Besides, you ended up getting sick because of me. I think it's better to get you in a nice warm bed than, go to a convention."

"Well I guess so," Lincoln admitted. "Sam, you want to add anything?"

"As a matter of fact, no," Sam replied. "I'm a bit disappointed since we're not going to the convention anymore, but I understand why we're doing this."

Sam started the engine in her car, and started on their way back to Royal Woods to get to her apartment. It's defintely going to be a bit of a long drive, but if it means getting the white-haired boy taken care of sooner then it's worth it.

"Hey Lunes, can you get the map?" Sam asked. "I need to find the best freeway to get home fast."

"On it," Luna replied as she opens the center console to find not only a map, but her younger brother's stuffed rabbit inside.

"Lincoln, why is Bun-Bun in the center console?" Luna asked.

"I sort of snuck Bun Bun in the car, while you and Sam were packing up the trunk," Lincoln admitted as he shust his eyes, fearing what could happen next. Much to his surprise, the musically-inclined Loud girl handed the toy over to him.

"Well okay, here you go Lincoln," Luna said.

Lincoln sports a surprised look at his older sister's kind gesture. He originally assumed Luna was going to scold him for bringing his stuffed rabbit along and possibly, but she kept herself in check.

"Thanks," Lincoln mumbled out.

"I thought you didn't want Lincoln to bring the rabbit, Luna," Sam said with a smirk.

"Well...I thought he need something hold onto in the back seat," Luna mumbled. "He could use something to hold onto on our way back..."

The rest of the car trip was uneventful. Lincoln and Luna looked outside the car windows, and stare off into the distance. Just like the car-ride over to the convention they planned on going to, everyone remained silent. After a few hours, they arrive at Sam's home where Luna guides Lincoln upstairs and into the guest room. The room is decorated with band posters, and record sleeves. It's no shocker that Sam's family could also be into rock and roll music.

"Here you go Lincoln," Luna said calmly. "I hope you have a pleasant sleep."

"... Thank you," Lincoln said. He thinks he made his reply to his older sister barely audible, but Luna understood either way.

She tucks Lincoln into the bed, and then puts Bun Bun in his arm so he could rest peacefully. With a small smile and a glance at her younger brother, Luna turns around and closes the door. She walks down the stairs, and enters the living room to sit down on the sofa.

"I am glad you decided to be a more caring sister," Sam said.

"Sam, I know I was a total asshole to Lincoln," Luna admitted. "I'm just doing what I can to make up for my actions."

"I understand," Sam said reassuringly. "Though why were you so anti-Bun Bun during the trip? Didn't you carry around your stuffed dog in fourth grade?"

"Okay, yeah but that was like ten years ago," Luna replied. "I actually don't have him anymore."

"Alright," Sam said. "Do you want to unpack your suitcase, because it's going to be a long weekend?"

"Eh, sure," Luna said as she reluctantly opens her suitcase. Much to her girlfriend's surprise, the same stuffed dog that was mentioned can be seen packed away snuggly. Sam gives Luna a bit of a glare, with an added smile that's smug in some way.

"Okay, you got me," Luna confessed. "Maybe the Bun Bun thing was hypocritical."

"You think?" Sam replied questioningly.

"... Yeah, you're right," Luna confessed again. "I was being a hypocrite. Hopefully, Linc will forgive me later on..."

"For now, let's just give him time to himself," Sam stated. "As for us? We'll just relax here on this couch. We can check up on him later."

And with that, Luna Loud and Sam Sharp sit quietly on the couch together. Their planned trip to the convention may have been cancelled, but at least the musically-inclined Loud girl realized what's more important and did what she could to make amends with Lincoln... In some way, at least.

The End.


End file.
